


Past, Present and Future

by Luthienberen



Series: 100fandoms Dreamwidth Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1931Film Series - Arthur Wontner)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes and Watson take a stroll through the park with Holmes ruminating on the events of their latest case, where Watson had nearly been killed. Watson, however, pierces to the heart of the matter and resolves the unasked question.





	Past, Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/), **Prompt 034. Fall** , and also harking back to the dreamwidth community watsons_woes’ April prompt “Blossom”.
> 
>  
> 
> _For further information on the Arthur Wontner series please see notes at the end._

The sweet smell of the blossom on the trees perfumed the air as they strolled in the park arm in arm. Holmes observed his companion as they walked, who stretched out to touch the pink and white petals whenever they were in reach.

Watson was still a little pale after being hit by a member of Moriarty's gang – a consequence of being discovered as the stalwart doctor had spied on the men. It had been a quick decision for Watson to follow the leak in an effort to tie up their investigation into the abduction of _Silver Blaze_ and seize the mastermind behind the plan.

Foiling Moriarty had been deeply satisfying and only partly due to the criminal genius of his opponent. No, Holmes' satisfaction stemmed from the relief of the safe return of his dear Watson from the clutches of his ruthless enemy and equally immoral fellows, in particular Colonel Moran.

If he had been any later in arriving on the scene and subsequently having the lift made operational again...No. The possibility that he could have failed chilled Holmes more than the cold sharpness of this spring day.

"What's the matter Holmes?"

Watson had stopped and was facing him, features creased with concern. They had entered under an avenue of trees, whose ancient boughs arched over them, forming a dome. Through the available gaps shone the setting sun. Already the sky was a pink orange glow and now it transformed their avenue, causing the pink blossom to merge with the light while making the white leaves look like they were ablaze.

The day was seeping away in contrast to the hint of new growth that cupped them in a living bower. Normally Holmes would eschew such nonsense, but for how much longer could they both run these risks? The years had passed with their friendship growing and increasing in strength, but inevitably, just as the sun rose to its peak so had both their careers and now in the blooming twilight they stood.

Watson’s hair was whiter than ever, his own receding. The criminals remained tough while their bodies took longer to heal the hurts sustained during the course of the chase.

In a world where the motorcar and youth grew stranger each day and his faculties less sharp, was there a place for a weary Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson?

As if reading his thoughts (as Watson regularly insisted his companion did to him) the good doctor smiled. His face was bathed now in a pink orange glow, suiting the wild fairy nature to this park tucked away from the bustle of London.

"It strikes me Holmes that a prudent man knows when to retire from the chase, and not be like a stubborn man insisting on treatments from a quarter of a century ago."

A gloved hand reached out to brush the blossom causing a few petals to fall.

"Marriage has passed from my life much like this blossom wishes to fall from its tree. Our prime is over, but we can seek new adventures in a new locale more conversant with our needs."

A small seed of hope bloomed, dazzling Holmes with sudden possibilities.

"We?"

"Why yes, you have frequently mentioned bees in the few conversations we had on retirement. If you are still fixed on that I would suggest we begin exploring opportunities. A nice little cottage with a study for my work and a strong desk to write upon – ah, still so many cases to be recorded properly! Naturally, a room which can be converted into a laboratory for you...hmmm.”

Watson stroked his chin, eyes merry with mischief. Holmes felt as he had fallen down a rabbit hole.

“There is a lot to consider Holmes, so shall we return to Baker Street and begin listing "must haves" in comparison to areas we can compromise on?"

The tears prickling his eyes were due to the low rays of the sun, the lump in his throat the pollen from the trees and flowers. Most _certainly_ that was the reason! However, there was no time to waste pondering the inconsideration of nature, so Holmes quickly took Watson's arm again and started walking again.

His dear friend understood and accepted his concession to the plan via a curt nod.

The rays of the sun were now under the horizon and retreating. Holmes gazed at the display, observing as the vibrant colours darkened to a purple haze. Darkness began creeping in as Holmes struggled to cope with his emotions of pure happiness at the prospect of spending his retirement with Watson.

After a few minutes, during which Watson chatted amiably about how glorious nature appeared in the encroaching gloom, Holmes had gathered his composure. Now he brimmed with excitement at the opportunities offered by the future as afforded by the present and past.

"I must consult my directory Watson, for our laboratory must possess the latest equipment and I know just the man for starting my beekeeping venture, plus I think a certain lady, whom I assisted in the affair of the ghostly schooner, will help furnish your study…and we must be alert to any troubles, for the countryside is a warren of undisclosed horrors…"

Watson laughed at the torrent of information while patting his side pocket to indicate that his trusty revolver would also make the transition to their new home.

Thus, with matching grins the two friends, with blossom petals falling on the shoulders of their coats and hats, headed to 221B Baker Street to forge plans for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of _Murder at the Baskervilles_ (1937), following Holmes’ rescue of Watson from Moriarty. The story is not actually of the Hound, but many years afterwards whereupon Sir Henry Baskervilles invites them both to stay. There the story of the _Silver Blaze_ unfold with Professor Moriarty thrown in.
> 
> Film can be located [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9dqg8AycB4) and information on the film & series [here (Murder at the Baskervilles)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Blaze_\(1937_film\)) and [here (series)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherlock_Holmes_\(1931_film_series\)).


End file.
